Décadence
by Nyxes - Sombre Plume
Summary: Et si All Might n'avais pas vu le potentiel en Izuku? Si son rejet avait brisé les derniers espoirs du jeune homme? Qu'il n'avait jamais reçu le One for All et n'était jamais rentré à UA? Qui alors pourrait le sauver de sa lente décadence ?
1. Prologue :Naissance

_**Prologue: NAISSANCE**_

Ainsi dansaient les Ombres. Souvenirs de son passé et ses cauchemars.

Ainsi dansaient les Lumières. Souvenirs de ses rêves et de ses espoirs.

Ainsi dansait le garçon, perdu dans les méandres de son existence.

Il dansait sur une musique mystique, sans notes et sans sons. Une musique qui résonnait dans son coeur plutôt que ses oreilles. Son corps suivait cet appel, l'entrainant dans une ronde sans logique. Perdu dans ses sensations, prisonnier de son esprit, il ne voyait plus rien. Il était seul, désespérément seul. Sans issues, sans avenir.

Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens, ou alors tout en avais pris ? Il ne semblait ne plus rien savoir et pourtant tout mieux comprendre. Il lui semblait que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il marchait au bord de la falaise du désespoir. Tout était noir. Le ciel comme son avenir c'était assombris sans aucun signe précurseur.

Pourtant, illuminant son esprit et son désespoir, une lumière apparue. Un espoir sous la forme d'une main tendue. Un espoir fou, peut-être même idiot. Un espoir qui s'est traduit dans un seul mot

_"Viens"_

Puis le monde repris ses couleurs, sa forme et son sens.

_"Je vais te montrer le chemin"_

Il n'était plus seul.


	2. Insuffisance

_**INSUFFISANCE **_

Ce qu'il aimait sa vie. Il se répétait cette phrase pour la 254ème fois de ce matin tout en se déchaussant pour enfiler ses chaussons du lycée. Il avait réussi à éviter le trafic dense, avait vu deux pro héros dont il avait pu brièvement put entrevoir les Alters. Largement de quoi faire pour pouvoir écrire ses données sur son carnet favori. Oui, c'était un bon début de matinée, en bonus, il était largement en avance sur le début des cours.

Tout allais bien, tout allais bien. Rien ne clochait, il n'avait encore rien dit de la matinée et fait aucun faux pas. Tout allait donc bien. Il tira la porte de la classe, la parcourut d'un regard rapide, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il la vue vide.

La tête basse et le pas vif il s'assit à sa place, au milieu de la classe, histoire de pouvoir se noyer dans la foule, et sortit son nez de son sac avec son carnet de données dans les doigts. Sortant tout aussi rapidement un stylo, il pris l'opportunité de ce moment de calme pour écrire le plus vite possible les données qu'il avait pu récolter le matin même.

\- **Entrée n°17 pour le hero n°64! Au vue des observations de ce matin je peux mettre à jour les données sur la vitesse du héro et son agilité. Faut avouer qu'avec de son Alter assez imposant et défensif, la vitesse ne semblait pas un point fort, il semble que le pro héro sois encore dans une courbe d'évolution assez importante pour son ancienneté..."**

Marmonnant à toute vitesse, il ne vit pas ses camarades de classe arriver et remplir petit à petit la salle. Bien que ces derniers fussent habitués au comportement assez étrange parfois de celui qu'ils appelaient "le Nerd" les rires moqueurs, quoique discrets, ne manquèrent pas de fuser pour autant.

Le son d'une porte qui claque fit relever la tête au jeune homme comme si on l'avait frappé. Ce qui, à son plus grand regret, serait peut être le cas dans les prochains instants. Il tourna son regard vers la porte avec urgence, pourvu que ce ne soit pas...

**\- OY DEKU...Alors comme ça, tu nous oblige à supporter un jour de plus l'inutilité que tu es ? SALE NERD"**

Oh non...Le cauchemar du dit "Deku" venait d'arriver. Dans toute sa splendeur matinale. La veine sur le front apparente, le regard noir et surtout les paumes grésillantes comme prêtent à exploser. Izuku ou Deku, prit une discrète respiration, entre la détermination et l'abandon.

\- **Bonjour à toi Katchan..."** souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Surtout, ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas bouger et ne pas parler trop ou trop fort. Voilà quelles étaient les règles que suivait Izuku, pour éviter tout contact physique violent de la part du dénommé Katchan, ou plutôt Baguko Katsuki, ancien ami d'enfance mais surtout bourreau de Izuku.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et en profita pour ranger le cahier qu'il commençait déjà à tordre dans ses mains. Il sentit le regard de Katsuki le suivre, ce dernier lâcha un rictus moqueur et passa son chemin jusqu'à sa table désignée. Izuku avait évité une confrontation. Tout allait bien. Il n'y avait aucun problème.

Les jours se ressemblaient tous pas mal, dans la vie d'Izuku. Aller en cours, éviter au mieux de se faire frapper, prendre le cours avec sérieux, rentrer à la maison. Il lâcha un discret soupir en y pensant. Les jours allait, venait et se ressemblent tous. Peut être que ça changera lorsqu'il rentrera à UA, enfin si il y arrive. Ce serait comme dans un rêve.

Il semblait pour Izuku qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour on ne peut plus banal. Le cours était long, comme d'habitude. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'empêcher de rêvasser et de doucement murmurer le cours de ses pensées aussi vivement que l'eau d'un torrent. Au point d'en devenir gênant et de se faire rappeler à l'ordre subitement par son professeur, d'un délicat coup de craie dans le front.

Honteux, il s'enfonça dans son cahier et serra les lèvres en une fine ligne blanche, pour s'éviter de nouveaux problèmes. Le cours était intéressant, mais son esprit ne voulait pas se raccrocher à ses notes. Ses pensées ne tenaient pas en place.

Bien sûr quoi de mieux pour aider le jeune homme à se calmer que l'aura violente d'un blond tout aussi violent au côté de Izuku. Plus il s'agitait sur sa chaise à cause de la menace sous jacente de son voisin plus l'autre semblait s'envoler. Un cercle vicieux très pratique n'est ce pas?

Soudain le train de ses pensées se trouva interrompu par une remarque du professeur d'un ton bien plus fort et enjoué que pendant ses cours. Isuzu releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir une pile de feuilles tombée sur le bureau professoral accompagnée du sourire heureux de l'enseignant. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une seule prière. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas les feuilles d'orientation et pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de remarque.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège, cachant sa tête dans ses bras. Vraiment si un Dieu existait sur cette Terre, faites qu'il ne fasse pas de remarque. Il n'avait pas honte de ses voeux, au fond de lui, il en était même plutôt fier. Il avait postulé à la prestigieuse université de UA.

UA était une des plus prestigieuse université du Japon. Proposant des cursus comme la biologie, la littérature, les langues étrangère. Mais cette institution avait une certaine particularité, quelque chose qui avait construit sa réputation pas que sur le Japon mais dans le monde entier. Sa section héroïque.

Alliant une ultra sélection des candidats et un corps professoral rempli des meilleurs héros professionnel, UA avait sût s'élever dans le top des écoles héroïque depuis sa création.

Izuku, rêvant d'être héro depuis sa plus tendre enfance avait, bien sûr, postulé dans cette école. Bien évidemment. Mais il y avait un léger problème qui, jusqu'alors, n'avait pas réussi à démoraliser notre jeune futur héro, son manque d'alter. Si, lui, avait toujours espoir pour son cas, les moqueries des élèves et parfois des professeurs, elles, ne manquaient pas de le ramener à sa condition de sans alter et de miner sa confiance en lui par la même occasion.

Pour couronner le tout, il subissait depuis de nombreuses années un harcèlement récurrent par nul autre que Katsuki. Le harcèlement n'est jamais quelque chose de justifiable, jamais. D'autant plus quand la raison de ces supplices est aussi puéril que le manque de alter d'une personne. Moqueries, vol, passage à tabac, abus d'alter. Il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres.

\- **Pour la plupart d'entre vous...Vous choisirez la section héroïque"**

Les cris de joie et manifestations d'alter de ses camarades fit sursauter Izuku. Héro était vraiment un métier très en vogue et semblait être adulé par l'opinion publique. Rien d'étonnant alors de voir de telles effusions de joies chez des jeunes personnes choisissant enfin leur avenir.

Tant que le professeur essayait tant bien que mal de calmer ses élèves une remarquer abattit le silence sur la classe.

-" **Professeur! **La remarque claqua dans la classe, sèche, autoritaire.

\- **Ne me mettez pas dans le même sac. Je vise bien plus haut que tout ces guignols** Le ton froid et moqueur ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention

La remarque émanait d'un jeune étudiant nonchalamment assis vers le fond de la classe, les pieds sur la table. Bakugo Katsuki, pour ne pas le nommer, venait de jeter un froid dans la classe. Avant que de furieuses exclamations et indignements couvrent le froid pas un violent brouhaha. Le professeur ne releva pas la remarque, répondant négligemment à son élève.

\- **C'est vrai que toi Bakugo, tu veux aller à UA **

Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur la face du jeune homme à la vue des mines étonnées et envieuses de ses camarades. Pris dans une tempête d'égo, il ne pût vraisemblablement s'empêcher de sauter sur la table, comme un roi face à son audience.

\- **C'est ce qui fait la différence entre vous et moi" **railla t'il ses camarades**.**

C'était parti, l'égo de Katsuki s'envoler aussi vite qu'il faisait pleuvoir des louanges sur sa personne. Sa voix partait en crescendo, sous l'oeil admiratif de ses camarades. Katsuki, même étouffant d'arrogance avait toujours eu du charisme et ce genre de grandes envolées lyrique était assez habituelles pour la classe**.**

\- **je suis le seul de ce collège à avoir une chance! Je vais détrôné All Might et devenir le Top héro, mon nom sera à la tête d'une des plus grande fortune du pays **

**\- Oh tiens, je crois que Midoriya aussi postulé à UA..."**

Le professeur coupa l'herbe sous le pied de Katsuki. Il s'arrêta, comme frappé par la foudre.

Un tout autre type de foudre venait de s'abattre sur le jeune Izuku. Oh non, par pitié, pourvu que Katchan ne dise rien de plus. Si le jeune homme au cheveux vert essayes déjà paraître le plus petit possible, il lui fallait à présent tout son courage pour ne pas se terrer sous sa table. Il savait très bien se qui allait se passer. Son enseignant avais tout simplement signé son arrêt de mort.

Une violente explosion s'abattit juste devant son nez sur son bureau. Le projetant vers l'arrière. Il heurta le sol et se mis a trembler.

\- **Putain de Deku"**

L'insulte avais claquée. Sèche et résonnant dans la profondeur de tout son être. La rage qui consumait son assaillant était presque visible, suintant de tous les pores de sa peau. Il recula contre le mur le plus proche afin de fuir la présence plus que menaçante de l'autre.

Ce dernier n'allait pas s'arrêter dans sa lancée, il le savait. Il ne comptait pas non plus sur le professeur pour lui porter la moindre aide, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un c'était déjà tenter à l'exercice durant ses longues années de harcèlement.

\- **Ton alter n'est même pas pourrave mais inexistant**!

**Evite de penser pouvoir avoir les même ambitions que moi "**

\- **Attend ne t'énerve pas Katchan ! Je veux pas rivaliser! Je veux juste tenter de realiser mon rêve! **

Il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter, d'une petite voix.

\- **Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien?"**

A ces mots l'entièreté de la classe sembla se muer en un seul monstre de haine et dégoût. de nombreux lycéens avec des alters basique rêvaient de pouvoir intégrer UA et n'y arriverait jamais. Il savait qu'espérer y rentrer pouvait sembler plutôt prétentieux mais de sa vie cela lui semblait être la seule décision un peu égoïste qu'il avait pris. Pouvait on vraiment lui en vouloir de poursuivre son rêve?

Bien sur Bakugo en bon porte-parole de l'esprit de la classe ne se gênait alors pas un brin pour l'inonder de remarques les plus acerbes les unes que les autres.

\- "**Tu veux tenter ? Pour le fun c'est ça?**

\- **tu n'es qu'un bon à rien **

**\- tu n'as même pas d'alter"**

Une fois les minutes égrainées et la sonnerie ayant retenti, Izuku contrairement à ses habitudes ne se pressa pas pour ranger ses affaires et se mettre à rentrer chez lui. Il attrapa son cahier de données afin de le ranger dans son sac quand il lui fut arraché. Relevant le regard et près à se plaindre au voleur de son carnet il tomba sur deux grand yeux carmins, le toisant avec rage. Il était tellement mais tellement mal. Il n'avait rien fait pourtant non ? Katsuki en avait encore après lui pour cette histoire d'orientation ?

\- **J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Deku**

Deux jeunes bruns et pote du jeune harceleur vinrent le rejoindre à grande enjambées, on ne rate jamais une occasion de se marrer n'est ce pas? Ce que les enfants pouvaient être cruels et malsains.

\- **Hé, Katsuki, fait voir, c'est quoi ? ** Pointa du doigt un des deux jeunes en direction du cahier d'Izuku. D'un geste désintéressé Katsuki leur montra la couverture du précieux cahier.

**\- En vue de ma carrière future?** lu à voix haute le premier brun, il laissa échapper un premier rire moqueur avant d'ajouter d'un ton tout aussi railleur.

\- **Putain sérieux ? **

\- **Midoriya sérieux ** renchérit le second, d'un ton suintant la pitié et l'amusement.

Izuku essayait de rien montrer mais il était partagé entre la colère et la honte. Ce cahier faisait partie de sa vie privée, de son jardin secret et ce que faisait Katsuki et ses potes lui semblait tout simplement dégueulasse. Il serra les poings tentant de ne trop rien laisser paraître et tendit la main vers son meilleur ami d'enfance.

**\- Et alors? Rend le moi"**

Sous la réplique Bakugo ne lui rendit qu'un rictus amusé et infligea une explosion au pauvre bouquin qui n'avait rien demandé. Ébahis de l'attitude purement mesquine de l'autre, Izuku ne put que retenir un cri de désespoir. C'était vraiment méchant. Inutile, douloureux et sadique.

Bakugo balança sans plus de cérémonie le livret par la fenêtre sous le regard impuissant du sans alter. Le blond darda son regard dans celui de sa victime. Il s'approcha de lui, faisant trembler l'autre autant de rage que de peur.

\- **La plupart des héros prometteurs font parler d'eux dès la fin du lycée. Je serai le premier de ce Lycée minable à rentrer à UA"** Déclara il nonchalamment.

Il plaça avec une délicatesse toute feinte sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit et ajouta, voilant à peine sa menace.

**\- Alors tu va être gentil, et oublier cette histoire de s'inscrire à UA, d'accord Deku ? "**

Sous la pression Izuku ne trouva rien à répliquer. Moins il en disait et au plus vite son supplice serait terminé. Il baissa la tête, vaincu. Cela sembla suffire à l'explosif qui le lâcha et partit sans un regard en arrière. Le vert resta planté là, se noyant dans sa colère et sa honte sous les dernières remarques railleuses des acolyte du blond.

\- **A la la, il n'essaye même pas de se défendre... **

\- **Le pauvre, il me fait pitier..."**

Soudain le blond s'arrêta juste devant la porte. Juste pour faire son effet sans doute. Il s'exclama alors sur un ton amical et enjoué une phrase qui resterai surement gravée longtemps dans l'esprit d'Izuku. Une phrase qui hanterait surement certaines de ses heures les plus sombres.

\- **Oh tiens, j'aurai bien une solution pour que tu devienne un héro!...T'a qu'a sauter par la fenêtre, peut être qu'en priant assez fort tu aura un alter dans ta prochaine vie, bon à rien"**

Le salaud, quel enfoiré. Ce type n'était vraiment qu'un abruti. Le sans alter avais finit par sortir de l'école et récupérer son cahier, trempé. se noyant dans l'étang du lycée, grignoter par les carpes. Franchement c'était une journée bien pourri.

Sur le chemin du retour il ruminait toujours à propos de son cahier perdu et de cet imbécile de Bakugou. Il se frappa les joues pour se ressaisir. Il était un héro non? Enfin un futur héro. Les héros ne se laisse pas aller au pensées sombres pour si peu. Il savait pertinemment que tout le monde serait contre lui dans ses choix de vie. Il l'avait accepté et décidé d'y faire face. Seul contre tous s'il le fallait. Ce n'était surement pas un arrogant et un cahier qui allait lui faire oublier son rêve de toujours. Pour se motiver, il entama alors un grand rire, tout à fait faux, visant à imiter celui de son idole All Might. Il cherchait à se redonner du courage.

Un grand bruit de ferraille le fit pourtant se retourner violemment. Il n'y avait jamais personne à cette heure sur cette route pour rentrer chez lui. Il était dans un quartier calme et tranquille pourtant, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Une immense masse verdâtre et gluante venait de se matérialiser il ne savait comment derrière lui. Honteusement la première pensée qu'il eu en voyant cette chose derrière lui fut :

_**Un vilain!**_

Il fallait également avouer que la masse gluante se jetant sur lui n'aide pas le jeune Izuku à se défaire de cette première impression.

\- **Un camouflage de taille M, parfait. C'est que j'appelle un parfait sense du timing."**

Du timing bien pourris ouais. Izuku se retrouva terrifié par ses mots, qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire contre ce monstre alors qu'il n'avait rien pour se défendre. Des tentacule de fluide s'abattit sur lui sans prévenir lui fauchant les jambe et s'enfonçant sans douceur dans sa bouche.

La violence de l'intrusion le fit se débattre par réflexe. Griffant et attrapant tout ce qui était à portée de mains. Les secondes s'égrainent vite et déjà il sentait le manque d'air dans ses poumon poindre. Ses effort ne firent qu'attiser le rire du vilain qui l'avait pris en otage.

\- **Ne te débats pas tant, c'est inutile mon corps est fait de liquide."**

Ce mot résonne creux au oreille de iZuku qui se débattit de plus belle suffocant de plus en plus. Même si le liquide glissais entre ses doigt il ne pouvait pas mourir là, c'était impossible. Pas comme ca. Pas maintenant. Son comportement arrachant un autre rire plein de moquerie à son agresseur.

\- **Ca ne sert à rien, Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Dans 45 secondes tu ne ressentiras plus rien"**

Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant alors qu'il était si proche de realiser son reve de toujours. C'était le pire moment pour lui faire un coup pareil. Le manque d'air frais faisais brûler ses poumon et le fluide visqueux de l'autre obstruait sa gorge et ses poumons petit à petit. Il vit flou. Ses mouvement perdir en force et en vitesse. Les couleurs déserte sa vision et bientôt il fut perdu seul dans le noir. Il eu seulement le temps de penser avant d'être projeté dans le monde de l'inconscient, si seulement il avait eu un alter.

Tout semblait très flou autour de lui. Ses poumon était comme obstruer. Plein. C'était désagréable sans pour autant être douloureux. Cette gêne lui faisais penser à une ancienne blessures qui avais du mal à se refermer. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement en sentant quelqu'un le toucher pour le réanimer.

\- **Oh tu te réveille! Je suis soulagé! **

Sa vue s'ajuste à la lumière. Sous ses yeux se découpait une silhouette qui lui etait tres familiere. All might. Bien trop près de son visage. Sa genèse sa surprise et son anxiété lui firent pousser un cri de terreur et s'éloigner en vitesse grand sur Super hero.

**\- Bien tu m'a l'air plutôt en forme!**

Son esprit était blanc. Une immense vague d'admiration et de joie s'abattit sur lui. Il n'arrivait plus parler ni même à bouger. Il avait en face de lui son plus grand héro. son idole. L'image même de son rêve. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de choses à lui demander. Pourtant, aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

**\- Pardon d'avoir dû te mêler à tout cela!**

Le héro américain se mit a posé de façon absolument héroïque. Ridicules dirais les médisant. Mais Dans les yeux de izuku il ne voyait que son idole, rayonnant de classe. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'il might pour avoir la classe en toute circonstance comme cela.

\- **Je ne fait normalement pas ce genre d'erreurs mais j'ai relâché ma garde dans une ville de que je connais peu**

Il décrocha rapidement une bouteille de ses poches et la tendit à Izuku qui fixa son regard dessus. La bouteille était d'un vert boue immonde. Il venait même de voir passer un oeil dedans. Vraiment peu ragoutant. Le vilain qui se trouvait en lieu sûr à présent ne devais pas passer le meilleur moment de sa vie. D'un côté c'était bien fait pour lui. Il avait faillit tuer le jeune homme pour pouvoir prendre sa place sans aucun once de remord. Un petit séjour dans une bouteille ne pourra pas lui faire de mal au final.

**\- Mais grâce à toi j'ai pu arrêter ce vilain!**

Izuku ne trouva rien à dire mais il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu aider à quoique ce soit. Lui tout ce qu'il avait fait c'est passer au mauvais endroit encore une fois frôlé la catastrophe et se faire sauver par le plus grand héro que la terre ait jamais connu. Oui il admirait vraiment l'homme devant lui. Non il n'en faisais pas des caisse.

\- **Merci de ta collaboration!"**

Le héro blond se détourna de lui et fit chauffer ses jambes. L'esprit d'Izuku semblait se reconnecter à son corps et surtout à sa langue. Sa première pensée fut qu'il devait absolument demander un autographe à son héro de toujours. Bien sûr qu'il le fallait. Un autographe de cette illustre personne serait le trésor de sa famille pour des générations sans aucuns doutes. Il faillit d'ailleurs tomber dans les pommes quand il aperçu que son cahier de données était déjà signé par le grand All Might. Il releva les yeux quand il entendit son idole prononcer ce qui serait sans doute ses derniers mots à son intention.

**\- Je dois te laisser pour livrer cet individu aux autorités. On se retrouvera sur le petit écran!**"

À ces mots il ne put se résoudre à seulement le remercier et le laisser partir. De toutes les idées qui tournoyait dans son esprit vif il y en avait une qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer. Il savait que s'il ne posait pas sa question il s'en voudrait surement pour le restant de ses jours. Au moins. Un exclamation surprise sorti d'entre ses lèvres.

\- **Vous partez déjà?** S'inquiéta-t-il d'un ton presque déçu.

Alors qu'il allait continuer, son idole de toujours ne trouva rien de mieux que le couper en plein élan. Il balbutiait quelques sons inaudibles en même temps que All Might lui répondait d'un ton qui faisait rapidement comprendre qu'il était habitué à ces questions.

\- **La lutte contre le mal est une course contre la montre**

Il ne pouvait pas le retenir. Pas par les mots. La force serait ridicule et pathétique. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son corps réagit tout seul alors que son héro lui adressait ses dernier mots.

\- **Au revoir jeune homme et continu de me supporter"**

La propulsion qui suivit ces mots pris Izuku par surprise, il resserra sa prise du mieux qu'il pu, tentant en serra la jambe de son idole qu'il avait agrippé par réflexe afin de se sécuriser. Si on pouvait réellement parler de sécurité alors que All Might s'élevait de plus en plus dans les airs porté par son super saut. S'il avait pu éviter la mort par suffocation il y a quelques minutes il allait vraiment y passer cette fois. Non mais sérieusement, quelle idée avait il eu d'agripper All Might par réflexe.

Le héro finit par se rendre compte de son passager clandestin et atterrit le plus rapidement et le plus calmement possible sur le toit du building le plus proche. Une fois au sol, Izuku ne put que s'excuser à profusion pour son idiotie.

\- **J'aimerai juste pouvoir vous poser une question, parmis les centaines que j'aurais à vous poser**

Il vit le héro perdre un peu de son sourire. Il savait qu'il en demandait beaucoup et que le héro n'avais pas que ça à faire mais si cela se trouvait cela serait la première et dernière opportunité de sa vie de pouvoir lui poser cette question.

\- **Mon garçon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et -**

\- **Pensez vous que je puisse devenir un héro? **

Il coupa son interlocuteur, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps il ne pouvait pas perdre une seconde de plus en réflexions inutiles

\- **Bien sur !** Répondit All Might d'un ton enjoué

**Tu n'as qu'à t'inscrire dans une université héroïque! Je suis sur que -**

\- **Seulement...Je suis sans Alter. Pensez vous que je pourrais quand même -** Il ajouta, timide, se triturant les mains pour cacher son embarras.

All Might prit un air songeur, agita imperceptiblement sa tête pour remettre ses pensée dans l'ordre et répondit, plus froidement que ce qu'il avait voulu.

\- **Tu ne peux pas être un héro jeune homme.**

**C'est bien trop dangereux pour un sans alter. "**

\- **Mais, on ne sait jamais, je pourrais...**

\- **Non, ma réponse ne changera pas, tu n'es pas fait pour être un héro.**"

La sentence était tombée et le tranchant de ces paroles avait comme sectionnés ses rêves et ses espoirs en deux. Il pensait devenir un héro depuis le moment où il était capable de comprendre ce que c'était. Il avait encaissé le fait de ne pas avoir d'Alter pour rebondir et penser que ce n'était une machination cruelle du destin, la première épreuve de son parcours de héros. Mais non.

"J**e suis désolé jeune homme, je me dois de partir. N'essaye pas de suivre mon chemin, je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs prématurément.**"

Cet espoir était ridicule mais il ne pouvait pas se faire une raison. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner si vite. Pas comme ça, pas après tout ce temps ! Pourtant...

Sous le choc, le regard vide, il ne put bouger pour rattraper All Might. Comme si les fils d'un marionnette de chair c'étaient coupés, il s'éffondra. Sous la douleur, sous la violence, sous la force implacable du refus.

Il ne remarqua pas les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il ne sentait pas le vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux verdoyant. Il ne sentait plus rien du tout. Il ne deviendrait jamais un héro, il n'était plus rien.

Il lui sembla qu'il était perché sur ce toit depuis des heures lorsque son corps se remit à marcher. Son corps, son subconscient ne pu rien faire de plus que guider Izuku loin de ce toit avant qu'une mauvaise idée ne lui passe par la tête.

Enfin une mauvaise idée, plutôt encore une mauvaise idée. Car, clairement, niveau mauvais choix de vie on pourrait dire que jusque là il détenait la palme. Mais quelle idée avais il eu. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir un héro. Il n'était pas taillé pour le job, il n'avait même pas d'Alter.

Il n'était simplement pas à la hauteur. Né incomplet, il n'était pas assez pour satisfaire la société dans laquel il vivait. À quoi bon alors. À quoi bon continuer quand sa vie ne serait que désillusion douleur et défaite. Il papillonne des yeux et repris conscience de son environnement qu'une fois arrivé en bas du building. Dommage. Vraiment dommage. Son instinct de conservation était bien trop puissant pour se laisser tomber, au sens littéral du terme.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, synonyme de son abattement. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire, rentrer chez lui et se terrer sous sa couette. Peut être que comme ça il pourrait un peu oublier. Oublier sa défaite. Oublier la boule de douleur qui semblait avoir fait, de son coeur, un nid. Oublier toute ses années perdues et sans aucun doutes, s'oublier sois même.

Le pas lent, traînant des pieds, il prit la route. Son chemin inhabituel ne le perturbait pas plus que ça. Les potentiels agressions ou les passages dans des rues peu fréquentables était bien loin de son esprit. Il se sentait si vide. Si déconnecté de tout. Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit pourtant par retrouver son parcours habituel. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se mit simplement à suivre la route. Ignorant son environnement.

Son corps buta de façon inattendu contre ce qui semblait être une personne. Stoppé net, le jeune lycéen s'excusa avant de regarder autours de lui. Un attroupement bloquait tout bonnement le passage. Que ce passait-il encore? Des héros ? Qu'est ce que cette société pourrie avec ses membres pervertis avais encore bien pû faire pour faire débarquer des Super Héros

Un rapide coup d'oeil lui apprit qu'un vilain avait pris un otage suite à une affaire de braquage. Un regard plus appuyé lui fit remarquer que ce vilain ressemblait beaucoup à celui qui l'avait agressé quelques heures plus tôt. Enfin heures, de ce qu'il en déduisait. L'otage en question prit dans la masse visqueuse de l'Alter de son opposant n'était pas très visible ni reconnaissable. Sauf pour un oeil avisé. Sauf pour un proche. Sauf pour Izuku. À sa plus grande stupeur, le jeune otage mis à mal par ce qui pouvait évoquer très poétiquement un tas de morve, lui était plus que familier.

Le regard rageur et explosif, les mains grésillantent d'explosions mal contenues et une détermination à la limite de la stupidité, Bakugo Katsuki dans toute sa splendeur semblait se noyer littéralement dans les problèmes.

L'esprit d'Izuku sembla quitter son frêle corps. Il avait deux options. Deux choix. Sortir de la foule, se ruer sur le vilain, sauver Katchan ou ne rien faire, appeler les pro héros et les laisser faire leur travail. Aider son ami d'enfance, harceleur depuis plusieurs années l'ayant déjà incité au suicide ou laisser le Karma faire son travail et apprendre à Bakugo que la roue tourne? Manquer de se faire tuer car il n'avait pas d'Alter ou survivre ?

_**"Tu ne peux pas devenir un héro"**_

_**"Tu risquerais de mourir prématurément"**_

Quel idiot il faisait. Il ne pouvait aider personne, il n'était qu'un sans alter. Et puis, souffla une petite voix au fond de lui, ce n'est que dans l'ordre des choses. Ce n'est que justice après tout. Il secoua la tête discrètement pour chasser ces pensées au fond mauvais. Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et appela l'agence de super héro la plus proche.

Un des seuls avantages à avoir épié, décortiqué et enregistré chaque informations à propos de tout les héros possibles et imaginables du Japon était qu'au moins il savait ou appeler en cas d'urgences.

Le bip de son téléphone ne sembla durer qu'une fraction de seconde. Sans attendre il débuta un compte rendu de la situation à son interlocuteur.

\- **Prise d'otage dans le quartier de Musutafu, un vilain avec un alter de métamorphe liquide, il est en train d'étouffer un jeune garçon qui ne peut se défendre, la situation semble urgente.**

\- **Jeune homme, merci de ton appel, les pro héros sont déjà en route, ils vont arriver d'ici les prochaines minutes. Tu peux raccrocher sans te faire de soucis. "**

Il mit fin à l'appel. Oui, il était bien inutile. Il avait perdu tellement de temps, souffert tellement de fois. Tout ça pour rien. Il se remit en marche, ne lançant qu'à travers la foule, un regard plein de rancoeur vers Katsuki. Son bourreau. Il n'avait au final même pas pu gagner face à lui.

Il entendit les héros arriver de loin accompagnés des bruits de luttes et de quelques explosions. Il ne s'arrêta pas, ni pour le spectacle ni pour les héros. À quoi bon après tout. Il semblait qu'Izuku avait tout perdu. À ses yeux plus rien n'avait de valeur. Son rêve avait maintes et maintes fois été raillé, moqué, piétiné. Mais aujourd'hui son rêve avait été brisé, réduit en poussière. Mais, comme les cendres d'un phénix soufflé par le vent, il n'avait pas pû renaître, plus beau et plus fort qu'avant.

Izuku, enfoncé sous ses couettes, coupé du monde par ses volets et sa porte fermée à clefs ne put que retenir ses larmes et sa rancoeur. Il avait perdu espoir. Fermant ses paupières lourdes de tant d'émotions il ne pût penser, avant de s'abandonner à Morphée, qu'une phrase. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer sa vie.

* * *

**Bienvenue chers Lecteurs pour le début de notre première grande aventure ensemble! Reposez vous un instant ici, ce long chapitre à dû vous épuiser. Prennez une tasse de thé parce que ce n'est que le commencement!**

**Si le prologue semblait bien court (j'avoue être rester moi moi-même sur ma faim), j'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre aura sût vous rassasier! Petite Information Importante (PII): Par les pouvoirs de l'Auteur, Izuku et tout les autres ne sortent plus du collège mais du Lycée. Ça sera bien plus simple et cohérent pour la suite.**

_**Décadence**_ **sera donc le premier tome d'une trilogie (ouh Spoiler). La trame du premier tome est tout faite toute belle et le second chapitre en cours d'écriture. Je ne pourrais vous dire si les chapitres seront toujours aussi longs ni quand ils seront publiés! Une histoire pleine de variables aléatoires s'annonce! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour les premières vues et premiers Follow/Favorite! J'espère que nous pourrons rester ensemble un peu plus longtemps sur le grand Roller Coster que sera cette fiction**.

_**Avec toute mon Imagination **_

_**Nyxès - Sombre Plume **_


	3. Errance

_**ERRANCE**_

* * *

Il avait vraiment une vie pourrie. cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que l'incident avait eu lieu. Que le monde de Izuku avait connue une deuxième désillusion. Celle ci était étrangement bien plus douloureuse que la première. Les gens ne naissent pas égaux et les rêves ne deviennent pas réalité.

C'était simple, seul un idiot aurait pu croire un seul instant qu'un raté dans son style pouvais rentrer dans une université aussi prestigieuse que UA. Sans alter. Le regard rivé sur le plafond, Izuku se noyait dans ses pensées noires, encore. Comme tous les soirs, depuis trois semaines.

Objectivement il savait que se morfondre comme ça ne changerai rien. Il savait très bien qu'un héro n'est pas censé se laisser abattre à la moindre difficulté. Mais voilà, le rejet de son idole avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il avait fait sans Amis, sans Parents, sans Soutiens. Il avait toujours eu espoir que All Might l'approuve, ça avait toujours été son dernier rempart. Il s'était lourdement trompé.

Il tourna sa tête à la force d'un effort bien trop important pour un geste si simple. Son regard s'ancra sur la lumière de son réveil digital. 4h53. Un soupir s'échappa des profondeurs de son âme. Encore une nuit qu'il gâchait, épris dans ses cauchemars éveillés.

Il se rappela de la date en avisant une feuille de cour dépasser de sa table de chevet. C'était bientôt les examens finaux. Il fallait qu'il rende sa feuille définitive d'orientation d'ici deux jours. D'ici un mois il aurait fini le lycée et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si toute sa vie avait été dirigée dans une seule et unique direction et qu'il avait été mit sur le banc de touche la plus violente des façons.

Éveillé pour éveillé Izuku tenta, suite à un lourd effort, de se relever sur son lit et d'attraper son ordinateur portable. Puisque tout était perdu pour devenir un héro, autant trouver un autre job auquel s'enchaîner pour les 35 prochaines années et surtout qui ne ressemblera pas trop à une prison. Dans son cas, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Izuku n'avait jamais été dramatique, vraiment jamais.

Le Net lui ouvrit ses bras ainsi que son lot de distractions ainsi, quand le réveil sonna 6h30, son heure habituelle de réveil, il n'avait fait qu'effleurer la surface de ses recherches. Il avait pensé à se lancer dans une carrière de Gendarme, mais les études ne lui plaisait pas et il ne voulait pas simplement grignoter les miettes de travail derrière les interventions héroïques toute sa vie.

La seule chose qui l'avait motivé c'était aider les autres et arrêter des supers vilains, des criminels. Il ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer et il devait rendre son document dans deux jours. Il poussa un long soupir tout en fermant son ordinateur, il était vraiment mal. Il aurait voulu pleurer de sa situation mais ses yeux étaient secs d'avoir tant fait couler de larmes ses derniers jours.

Il activa péniblement son corps et mit son uniforme du lycée, il n'avait pourtant qu'une seule envie, retourner se terrer dans les profondeurs de son lit. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il était trop bon élève pour ça. Ses poumons semblait le faire souffrir juste à cette pensée, il toussa un bon coup pour se degager les bronches et pris son sac.

Il descendit les escalier, silencieux. Son petit déjeuner qui était sur la table resta là, abandonné. Il n'avait pas faim, il voulait seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Sa tête semblait déjà fourmiller de pensées incohérentes alors que ce n'était techniquement que le matin. Bon peut être que deux nuits blanches d'affilées n'aidait pas vraiment le rétablissement émotionnel d'Izuku, mais à part lui, qui connaissait son rythme de sommeil. Personne. Pas même sa mère qui le regarda passer comme on voit passer un fantôme.

La pauvre Inko ne savait plus quoi faire. Il lui semblait que son fils se mourrait juste devant elle sans qu'elle ne puisse l'aider. Elle savait qu'il dormait mal et qu'il mangeait peu. Les premiers jousr elle avait mis ça sur le compte des examens mais trois semaines après elle ne comprenais plus; Izuku ne parlait plus, ne participais plus en cours. Il se déplaçait sans bruit et le regard vers le sol. Son fils semblait brisé. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait pu imaginer pourquoi son enfant était rentré dans un tel cercle vicieux.

Il ne savait même plus quel cours il avait aujourd'hui, il fourrait généralement des livres au hasard dans son sac et espérait que le hasard fasse les choses. Pour le moment, le karma avait plutôt été avec lui. Les professeurs n'avaient pas encore remarqués son petit manège.

En s'y penchant d'un peu plus près il était presque sur qu'il avait fait signer un papier à sa mère deux ou trois jours avant. Une semaine peut être ? Hier? Quelle importance au fond.

Arrivé au lycée il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa classe. Sans un mot et la tête basse. Il ignorait ses camarades. Il ignora Katsuki, pour dire vrai il n'entendait même pas ce qu'il se disait, il avait seulement entendu des cris venant de l'explosif.

Il releva un peu la tête en entendant les murmures excité des élèves de sa classe. Il était quelle heure? il avait dormi ou quoi? Au fond de lui son comportement la horrifié. Il n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça en tant normal. Il ne supportait pas d'être autant déconnecté du monde. Emporter par cet élan il se mit à écouter autour de lui. ses yeux interrogatif rencontrer ceux de son prof. Qui d'etat pour la troisième fois.

**\- ****Je vous pris donc de tous vous calmer et de me sortir vos autorisation de sortie signé par vos parents. Le salon de l'orientation de tokyo ne va pas nous attendre. Nous devons être partie à 9h!**

Soudain un éclair lui traversa le corps. Le papier, le fameux papier inconnu, ce devait surement être ça. Il mit le nez rapidement dans son sac. Une convention sur 'orientation arrivait à point nommé vu sa détresse actuelle.

Il eut tout juste le temps de retrouver sa feuille au fond de son sac avant de la tendre précipitamment au professeur. Izuku était presque certain qu'il ne l'avait jamais mit la. Même dans son état il n'aurait pas pu la mettre la. Il n'y avait que sa mère qui aurait pu la ranger précipitamment. Il faudra qu'il la remercie de sa gentillesse. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur des fils et peut être qu'elle en savait un peu plus sur son état que ce que pensait le jeune homme.

Une fois arrivé sur place, il fallut à Izuku quelques secondes pour appréhender la taille et la beauté de l'endroit. Perdu dans un quartier de tokyo qu'il visitait peu, Le Palais de la Culture devant lequel ils s'étaient stationnés était vraiment superbe. Balancé entre dômes et arches sans fin. Cet édifice était un complexe de modernité et de futurisme. En tout cas le bâtiment était assez tape à l'oeil pour que Izuku perde sa classe de vue dès la sortie du bus.

Bien sûr personne n'allait venir le chercher. Il savait juste que le bus devait partir à 17h. Alors soit, il ferait sans. Il haussa les épaules et partit d'un pas décidé vers le bâtiment. Il était peut être seul mais il n'était pas question de perdre plus de temps. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa pauvre existence et il avait devant lui un chance de trouver une nouvelle voie. Il n'allait pas manquer cette opportunité parce qu'il n'était pas assez rapide.

Le hall du bâtiment était autant impressionnant que l'image que l'on pouvait s'en faire depuis l'extérieur. Il se rendit rapidement devant un plan afin de pouvoir savoir où il était et surtout savoir où aller ensuite.

Il passa rapidement sur certaines sections qui ne l'intéressait pas. D'autres, captèrent son attention. Alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent le Titre "Section Héroïque" il détourna rapidement le regard. Pas besoin de se faire plus de mal que ça.

Il pris une grande inspiration et partie pour les zones réservées à la biologie et la médecine. S'il ne pouvait pas aider en tant que héro, il pourrait peut être aider autrement, qui sait?

Quelle journée inutile. Assit dans un coin, Izuku se sentait absolument découragé. Il avait fait le tour de tous les stands qui l'attirait. Avait parlé avec de nombreuses personnes et pourtant. Rien. RIen de tout cela ne l'intéressait vraiment. Il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à faire ça. Il voulait être un héro. C'était sa seule raison de vivre.

Il avait bien fait le tour de tout, il s'était arrêté devant la Section Héroïque ou plus communément appelée la Section d'Aide Humanitaire et Anti-Criminalité. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'élancer ou renoncer une bonne fois pour toute. Même s'il se répétait inlassablement que ce qu'AIl Might lui avait dit était vrai, il n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de son rêve. Il avait essayé pourtant et son état mental actuel ne pouvait que traduit son mal être. Mais il n'y arrivait pas . Il fit un pas tremblant en direction de son rêve et de son cauchemars. Ca ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de mal non ? Il n'embêtait personne et il n'était même pas obligé de parler à qui que ce soit et de leurs faire perdre leurs temps. Il avait bien le droit de se faire un peu de mal, non ?

Son regard s'illuminait en apercevant l'immense stand de UA. La plus prestigieuse école de Héros avait forcément droit à certains avantages. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'informations sur cette école. Il connaissait sur le bout des doigts absolument toutes les informations trouvable sur le net et qui n'était pas protégé par l'école. Pourtant, il ne put en détacher le regard et continua à avancer dans sa direction. Il semblait hypnotisé comme un insecte près d'une flamme. Un insecte. Voilà comment il se sentait quand il voyait les Pro-Héro rayonner et parler aux futurs étudiants au abord du stand. Il resta quelques instants là. Avant qu'une voix bien connu casse le cours de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas encore discerner correctement les mots prononcés mais les sueurs froides qui venait de lui couler dans le dos et la tignasse blonde qu'il aperçut lui fit rapidement faire demi tour et s'éloigner au pas de course de la zone le plus vite possible. Il savait pertinemment que le blond ne bougerai pas de ce stand. Il était bien trop sûr de son avenir et présomptueux pour ne serait-ce qu'accorder à une autre université son précieux temps.

Le fait de se détacher de UA fit comprendre à Izuku que la branche héroïque était bien vaste et que Héro n'était pas le seul métier qu'il pouvait faire. La branche de soutiens lui pris un peu de temps mais ne lui donna pas beaucoup d'espoir. Il ne pensait pas être assez talentueux pour ça. La médecine ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup plus de résultats.

Une demi heure avant de partir, Izuku tenait dans ses mains une dizaine de prospectus d'inscriptions de quelques Ecole Héroïque moins cotées et une ou deux Ecole de Soutiens.

Il avait pris le temps de faire une petite pause contre un mur dans un coin de la salle. Dos au mur il pouvait voir arriver des agresseurs comme Katsuki de loin et avait toujours la possibilité de partir en un temps record.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour souffler un grand coup et surtout pour ne plus voir l'immense stand de UA au loin. Il ne pouvait pas aller là bas, il ne serait jamais pris. Mais peut être que les autres écoles seront plus clémentes. Il avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir, pas beaucoup, mais assez en tout cas pour rendre cette feuille d'orientation avec bien plus de choix qu'au départ.

Rouvrant les yeux et scannant son environnement, Izuku tomba sans transition sur un petit stand, presque dans la pénombre tant les autres rayonnaient de LED et autres accessoires tape à l'oeil.

Il se détacha du mur et se rapprocha. Lui qui était sur d'avoir fait le tour de toutes les Écoles de la zone, Il s'était encore trompé. Le stand affichait "Section Criminologie". Un déclic en lui se fit. Un vent d'espoir balaya son coeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette section l'inspirait. Il prit discrètement un prospectus et commença sa lecture.

Les Héros arrêtaient les Vilains. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. La société avait imposée se diktat depuis plusieurs générations déjà. Mais tout ne semblait pas se résumer à ça. Un voile semblait se lever des yeux de Izuku. La justice ne se résume pas qu'aux Héros.

La main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit se crisper violemment. Il se retourna doucement pour tomber sur un sourire éclatant. Il soupira, soulagé, ce n'était pas Bakugo, il ne craignait rien. En face de lui se tenait un jeune homme, sûrement de deux ans son aîné,

**\- Salut ! Je vois que tu t'intéresses à notre section? **

**\- Je...euh...oui. Je ne connaissais pas cette section en vérité et...**

**\- Ne t'en fait pas. Beaucoup de monde oublie que le crime ne s'arrête pas juste chez les héros. **

**\- J'avoue que je suis curieux d'en apprendre plus...**

La discussion était lancée. Le jeune homme plaqua son plus beau sourire commercial sur son visage et commença à donner des informations à Izuku. Pour Izuku, il semblait soudainement que la vie reprenait son cours. Il pouvait peut-être encore être utile et même résoudre des crimes qui laissait les héros sur le côté. Il y avait peut être de l'espoir en fin de compte.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et il eut juste le temps de remercier son interlocuteur qu'il dû partir en courant vers le point de rendez vous pour ne pas rater le bus du retour. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à devoir rentrer à pieds. Il sauta dans le bus juste avant que le chauffeur ne referme la porte et s'assit le plus vite possible à une place seul. Il ne tenait pas à supporter le regard noir de ses camarades pendant tout le trajet .

Il fixait le bout de papier sur son bureau depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il commençait à se sentir nauséeux avec la pression qu'il accumulait au fur et à mesures que les secondes s'égrainaient. Il avait fait garder son repas à sa mère mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas le manger. S'il avalait quoique ce soit il était presque sûr qu'il allait le rendre.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas s'il était assez digne d'écrire ne serait ce qu'un seul nom d'une école héroïque. Il n'avait vraiment rien pour prétendre entrer dans une telle école. Il n'était pas si intelligent selon lui, il n'était pas fort et surtout, la cerise sur le gâteau il était totalement dépourvu d'Alter. Non vraiment il était l'antithèse de toute les critères recherchés chez un héro.

Soudain cet état de fait sembla lui faire sens. Il pouvait toujours s'entraîner. S'il s'entraînait comme un fou, il serait peut être un peu plus conforme pour passer les tests de sélection. Oui, il pouvait faire ça, s'il manquait de force, la détermination, elle, il en avait à revendre. Fier de sa décision il inscrit plusieurs écoles de héros. Il releva les yeux après avoir inscrit une quatrième école héroïque. Il repensa un instant a sa conversation avec l'etudiant de crimino. Il avait vraiment bien apprécié cette filière. C'était peut être même une solution à long terme pour son avenir. Presque hésitant il ajoutant tout de même l'école dans sa liste. Une fois la dernière goutte d'encre apposée sur le papier il s'effondra sur son lit, épuisé par cette journée. Il n'eut pas même la force de se changer que Morphée le pris de force dans un monde, les pieds encore pendant dans le vide

Plus de deux mois avaient passés. Les examens pour les écoles héroïques arrivaient à grand pas et il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse. Fier de sa décision et clairement pas décidé à se laisser aller Izuku avait entrepris un changement extrême dans sa routine, il avait commencé par trouver des criques abandonnées sur la côte en faisant son jogging le soir, totalement par hasard. Des bancs de sables jonchés de déchets en tout genre. L'idée de déblayer ces endroits pour se renforcer lui était venu au beau milieu de la nuit. Et dès le lendemain, il avait entrepris de mettre son programme à exécution. Et par tous les Dieux comme il s'était détesté les premiers jours pour avoir pris cette décision. Il faut dire que l'électroménager n'était pas le plus simple à dégager et pourtant il lui semblait qu'ils étaient les plus nombreux.

Cette dure résolution avait pourtant finit par payer. Sa musculature s'était renforcée considérablement. Il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter à seulement un seul endroit. Il fallait qu'il puisse atteindre le niveau des héros alors tout les soirs il courait de plus en plus loin pour trouver de nouveaux endroits.

Il se sentait plus que jamais prêt à tenter sa chance. Pourtant, il se demandait si tous ses efforts allaient être suffisant. Est ce que la détermination et ses efforts pouvaient battre la société et les cases dans lesquelles on l'avait enfermé depuis son enfance? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais il n'avait plus que ça à se raccrocher, l'espoir d'être utile, l'espoir de réussir.

Le vent fit tressaillir le paquet de feuilles étendues à ses pieds. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Le regard vide. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser. Tout son corps semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner.

Il avait pourtant tant attendu ce moment. Tout son travail, ses souffrances, sa douleur devait être récompensé. Il avait sauté d'impatience toute la journée. Les résultats étaient enfin arrivés. La sentence était tombée. Alors il était assit sur le sol de sa chambre, le dos contre son lit, autour de lui étalées comme un cercle d'invocation était répandues toutes les réponses. Toutes barrées de rouge, d'un seul mot et surtout toujours du même motif.

Refusé.

Motif : QUIRKLESS,

La boucle était bouclée, le monde ne voulait pas de Héro tel que lui. Le monde voulait des Héros fort et impressionnant, pas juste avec de la volonté et de la détermination. Izuku était loin d'être impressionnant. Il était juste normal. Trop faible. Sans espoir.

Dans ses mains tremblantes une seule lettre demeurait, une qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte, une qui ,au fond de lui, avait espérer ne pas avoir à ouvrir. La lettre de criminologie. à quoi bon...ils ne le voudraient pas non plus.

Il ne n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il voulait juste partir et prendre l'air. La nuit était déjà tombée mais les métro passaient encore. Il fallait qu'il s'aère le plus vite possible. Il sentait que s'il restait prostré là plus longtemps, il risquait de faire une bêtise.

Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour se blesser ou pour extérioriser sa douleur de façon destructrice, et pourtant….Pourtant ce soir un sensation violente semblait couler comme un venin sous sa peau.

Il fourra violemment la lettre dans sa poche et enfila une veste. Il fallait qu'il sorte et tout de suite.

Inko avait vu l'état de son fils s'enfoncer puis remonter, elle s'était tue. Elle avait supportée les sorties de plus en plus fréquentes de son fils et son changement physique. Elle l'avait soutenue du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu. Elle savait que ce soir izuku avait reçu les réponses pour ses voeux d'Université. Elle savait que le futur de son fils se jouait en quelque sorte ce soir, elle lui avait alors laisser son espace. C'est pourquoi ce soir, assise sur le canapé, Inko somnolait. Le claquement de la porte de Izuku la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva avec empressement. Quelque chose s'était mal passé ,c'était certain, mais elle avait peur. Elle avait peur pour son enfant, pour son fragile petit bébé.

Arrivée dans le couloir elle ne rencontra qu'une porte se refermant sur la silhouette de son enfant. Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête. Elle ouvrit la porte et cria:

**\- Izuku ! **

Le jeune au cheveux vert se retourna vers elle. Inko remarqua ses yeux brillants et son sourire forcé. La situation devait être encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait.

**\- Oui maman? Je… J'aurai juste besoin de prendre l'air….**

**\- Sois juste prudent… Soupira Inko **

**\- Merci Maman... **

Elle regarda alors son fils se retourner et dévaler les escaliers pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Son coeur s'était serré dans un étau. Un impression violente s'était insinuée en elle. L'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait son fils. Tel qu'il était.

Izuku regardait les vagues noires balayer la plage. Les yeux dans le vide. Il ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps il était la. Il savait que la nuit était bien avancée.

Les allées et venue des vagues lui avait fait oublier un peu tout ses problèmes. Il savait bien que cette solution n'était que temporaire mais, ça lui allait.

Le silence était rare dans son quartier il profitait alors pleinement des bruits calme de la nuit. Même si les rues passantes n'était pas très loin les grand immeubles faisaient un étrangement bon isolant. Il finit par se lever. Les derniers métro était surement passés depuis longtemps alors il avait du trajet à faire.

Il récupéra sa veste s'emmitoufla dedans et pris la route. Il toussa un grand coup, la gorge grasse. Ses pas le menèrent dans une grande rue passante. Les lumières colorée lui semblait trop brillantes, les couple qui passait lui paraissait trop heureux, tout était trop parfait, trop beau. La tête basse et le pas lent, il rasait les mur. Izuku ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son chemin, il faisait souvent ça dans son quartier et la fatigue de cette journée ne l'aidait pas se concentrer.

Un coup de vent passa violemment à côté de lui. La force du souffle lui fit relever la tête, il aperçut alors une silhouette filer à une vitesse impressionnante. Tout autours de lui, les piétons s'arrêtaient et se mettaient à chercher dans leurs poches. Izuku comprit très vite qu'il avait eu affaire à un voleur, un Vilain en soit. Son instinct lui ordonnait de le suivre sur le champs pour apercevoir les héros qui allaient intervenir. Mais son corps ne bougea pas, lasse et lourd. Au final à quoi bon ?

Un profond soupir se terminant en violente quinte de toux passa les lèvres d'Izuku. Il était très peux probable qu'il puisse ratrapper le Vilain de toute façon. Un Quirkless ne pourrait jamais tenir la distance.

Il se dirigea alors vers la station de métro la plus proche , le corps lourd et l'esprit cotonneux. Il ne savais même pas l'heure il était, clairement il espérait qu'il soit assez tôt pour que les derniers métro soit encore disponible ou au contraire les premiers du matin soit en marche.

Le métro de Tokyo semblait si vide, dépourvu de sa foule habituelle. Quelques âme en peine passais à côté de lui, la mine sombre.

Il connaissait déjà son trajet, il prit directement la direction du quai de métro. Assis sur un banc, ensommeillé, Izuku ne pouvait qu'attendre son métro qui par un heureux hasard était encore disponible. L'horloge en face d'Izuku indiquait 4h45. Ah. Voila un autre problème. Il était resté bien plus que ce qu'il pensait dehors. Il avait presque passé la nuit dehors en vérité. Il allait prendre cher c'était certain. mais qu'importe. Il ne pouvait pas remonter dans le temps de toute façon alors à quoi bon se morfondre .

Il mit les mains dans ses poches dans un bruit de froissement de papier qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Prudemment, il sortit le papier qu'il tenait à présent entre les doigts dans un expression confuse.

C'était la réponse de l'université de criminologie. Il ne l'avais pas ouvert le soir meme deja trop éprouvé par ses refus.

Il avait une dernière chance en vérité, une dernière chance pour savoir si son avenir servira vraiment à quelque chose. S'il avait finalement le droit d'avoir un avenir correct.

Tout en se levant et s'avançant vers le bord du quai, Izuku déchira de son pouce le bord de l'enveloppe afin de pouvoir avoir le fin mot de cette affaire.

Une voix robotique annonça aimablement l'arrivée en gare du métro dans quelques instants. Son regard se voila soudainement, sans pour autant l'inquiéter, vu le niveau de fatigue qu'il cumulait ses derniers temps il n'y avait rien d'étonnant Un violent frisson traversa Izuku sans prévenir, ça, c'était déjà plus inquiétant. Il recula d'un pas afin de s'éloigner du bord quand une violente quinte de toux lui pris la gorge. Il lui semblait que ses poumons tentaient de sortir de son corps.

Il n'arrivais pas à reprendre sa respiration ou même à se calmer.

L'air vint rapidement à lui manquer, un haut-le-coeur terrible lui remonta la gorge. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues par la violence de son état. Il lâcha l'enveloppe sans pouvoir rien y faire. Entre ses larmes il tendit le bras pour la récupérer avant qu'elle ne soit sur la trajectoire du métro. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et ce ne fut plus uniquement la lettre qui risquait de disparaître heurtée par le métro, mais bien Izuku tout entier.

Les phares du métro étaient proches bien trop proche. Le monde semble tourner au ralenti. Il ferma ses yeux embués de larmes, le souffle bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Au final il ne saurait jamais s'il aurai pu être utile. Izuku ferma les yeux, effaçant la lumière menaçante des phares. Effaçant la flamme d'espoir de Izuku.

Le vent souffla près de lui. Il avait vraiment eu une vie pourrie.

* * *

**Bienvenue cher Lecteur ! Bienvenue à la fin du chapitre! Ce fut encore une longue aventure! J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plus! Chapitre qui à su ce laisser attendre !**

**En espérant donc que le voyage te plait et nous n'en somme encore qu'aux balbutiements! Toujours pas d'annonce de date pour les prochains chapitres, pour ne décevoir personne ! **

**Si tu aperçois une faute n'hésites surtout pas à me le faire savoir, elle s'échappes parfois des fioles de mon étagère et se glissent dans mes écrits.**

**_Avec toute mon Imagination, _**

_**Nyxès - Sombre Plume**_


	4. Avance

****AVANCE****

* * *

****\- Tu es un sacré boulet Gamin! On peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de vouloir te jeter sous un métro d'un coup ? ****

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux difficilement. Il se sentait comme vidé. Vidé de tout sentiment et de toute force. Il serra les poings et un bruit de papier froissé étira un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi à récupérer la lettre. Il sentit que l'on le déposait sur le sol.

Son regard et son esprit étaient encore flou de sa crise de toux violente. Il se souvenait juste de la lettre et des phares. Il pensait être déjà mort. Écrasé sous les roues du métro à cause de cette stupide lettre. Mais, aux vues de la voix sarcastique qui essayait encore de lui traverser les tympans, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Ou alors, il avait clairement atterri en enfer.

****\- Bon gamin, tu m'a pas trop l'air en mauvais état et surtout y a les flics qui vont arriver, donc faut que j'me casse. ****

Il ouvrit violemment les yeux, cherchant son sauveur du regard. Il était peu être désespéré mais pas mal polie et il se devait de remercier son sauveur correctement. Il tenta par la même de se relever. De ses yeux fatigués, il n'a pu qu'apercevoir une longue chevelure blanche et le sourire moqueur de son sauveur. Cette vision lui était étrangement assez familière

****\- Tu ne devrais pas forcer le mioche, tu vas faire un malaise. Pas la peine de me remercier. Aller, à jamais! ****

Il vit une sorte de flash étrange et il retomba aussitôt sur les dalles froide de la stations. le vent s'était levé avant de retomber tout aussi rapidement .

Il reprit connaissance que plus tard, dans une salle un peu trop blanche pour être la sienne. L'odeur de médicaments et de mort qui régnait ne le rassurait pas vraiment non plus. Qu'est qu'il faisait là ? Il devait surement être à l'hôpital. Vraiment charmant, déjà qu'il allait se faire salement gronder par sa mère pour le fait qu'il avait découché mais alors là, c'était le pompon.

****\- Oh Izuku mon chéri! Tu es réveillé! Tu m'a fait si peur! ****

Ah bah au moins, il n'aurai pas à attendre avant de se faire engueuler, génial. Une masse verte sanglotante s'écrase sur son corps encore fragile. Ah...Ça c'était pas prévu, quoiqu'assez logique. Il avait quand même découcher toute une nuit, faillit mourir et fait un malaise en public. Il y a de quoi être inquiétée en effet.

****\- Tout va bien maintenant.****

Inko se reprit et se rassit sur le bord du lit de son enfant. Elle respira un grand coup et sécha d'un revers de manche les larmes du bord de ses yeux. Elle voyait la lueur hantée dans ses yeux. Mais, il était là et pour elle, c'était ce qui avait de plus important.

Les vacances d'été commençaient à peine et Izuku s'ennuyait déjà. Il venait à peine de rentrer, le matin même à la maison. Il n'avait pas pu remettre son nez dans les lettres qui s'étendait à ses pieds, il n'arrivait pas même à les regarder. Perdu dans le capharnaüm dans lequel il avait laissé sa chambre, avant son départ, il regardait dans le vague.

Il déballa ses affaires, sans y toucher plus que nécessaire, le corps comme sur automatisme. Il ne se sentait pas près tout de suite. Il avait encore un peu peur de leurs effets sur lui. Il plongea les mains dans son sac pour prendre sa veste quand un bruit de froissement de papiers sous le tissu le surpris.

Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir donné ses ordonnances et ses papiers à sa mère avant sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il attrapa d'une prise ferme l'objet mystérieux et le sorti d'un mouvement précipité.

Ses doigts se serrent brusquement, ses yeux se écarquillèrent et il lui semblait que son cœur s'arrêta pendant un instant. Une idée folle germe en lui, une flammèche encore faible mais brûlante, l'espoir renaquit en lui. Dans ses mains se tordait la réponse de l'université de Criminologie. Il l'avais complètement oublié avec tout le remue-ménage des dernier jours.

Il déchira l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes. Déplia le papier officiel avec lenteur. Suspendu dans le temps, ses yeux parcoururent en diagonale le document, la flammèche devint brasier.

Un hurlement retentit dans l'appartement faisant sursauter Inko. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ses yeux cherchaient furtivement la menace et son ventre se tordit en de violents spasmes de peur lorsqu'elle se lançant avec précipitation dans la chambre de son fils. Elle donnerait sa main à couper que l'auteur de ce cri n'était autre que Izuku. Elle rentra dans la chambre, claquant la porte contre le mur dans un bruit sourd, le souffle court et son cœur battant à ses tempes. Après ce que les médecins avait conclu le comportement d'Izuku comme une tentative de suicide, elle était à l'affût au moindre bruit suspect. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre son enfant. Cela n'arriverai pas.

Son regard se perdit sur la vision de son fils, à genoux au milieu de sa chambre, le visage plongé dans un feuille de papier. Son stress retomba d'un coup, elle chancela pendant un instant. Ses joues, qui était devenue blanches de peur, se colorèrent un peu en regardant l'air ahuri de son enfant.

****\- Izuku...tout va bien ? ****

Le dit Izuku tourna ses grand yeux écarquillé dans un mouvement très robotique. Ses mains se mirent à trembler avec de plus en plus de violence. Il ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois, muet sous le choc.

****\- Je...J'ai...Je suis...****

Il tenait la feuille tremblante vers Inko, visiblement incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots d'affilée. Inko récupéra la feuille avec délicatesse des mains de son fils. Elle parcourut rapidement les lignes écrite à l'ordinateur. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture des larmes virent obstruer sa vue. Une chaleur doucereuse emplis tout son cœur et ses mains aussi se mirent à trembler. Elle releva son regard pour croiser les yeux vert de son petit, tout aussi mouillée que les siens. Elle lâchât la feuille pour se jette sur son fils. Elle l'empoignât dans une forte étreinte en lui répondant à quel point elle l'aimait et qu'elle était fière de lui.

La lettre de l'université de criminologie de Tokyo retomba sur le sol de s'être tant faire malmenée. Entre les ligne de blablas administratif s'étendait d'un vert vif une simple ligne qui avait pourtant, semblait-il, tout changer.

**_**"Accepté" **_**

Un porte venait de s'ouvrir devant lui. Et la vie l'avait poussé dans cette direction les deux pieds en avant. Tout irait bien maintenant.

La vue floue et la respiration érratique, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les battement de son cœur. De longues gouttes de sueur lui passaient sur le front dans une vaine tentative de baisser sa tentative corporelle sans succès. Il sentait par moment son estomac se soulever sous la violence de l'effort. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une petite pause.

La réponse positive de la Faculté avait reboosté ses jauges de positivité. Il se sentait plein d'entrain et près à relever tout les défis. Son esprit fertile et, il fallait se l'avouer, c'était d'ailleurs fixé une nouvelle idée en tête. S'il n'avait pas réussit à rentrer dans une école Héroïque, ce devait surement du être qu'en plus de son manque d'alter, il n'avait pas encore la bonne condition physique et aucune connaissance vis à vis du crime. Son cursus, couplé à l'entraînement spartiate qu'il s'infligeait ferait sans doute de lui, en tout cas il y croyait dur comme fer, un candidat à la hauteur pour tenter sa chance encore l'année prochaine. Il devait donc redoubler d'efforts et surtout ne pas ce laisser abattre.

Izuku sentait tout de même que rien n'était plus pareil un voile sombre planait au dessus de ses espoirs. Une fatalité à laquelle il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se dérober. Il essaye pourtant de pousser ce genre de pensées le plus loin possible de la surface de son conscient. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver encore dans une mauvaise situation. Alors ne sachant plus comment faire il s'épuisait à la tache dans l'espoir de pouvoir occuper son cœur et son cerveau.

Il avait déjà avancé sur le programme de première année et il ne pouvait clairement pas continuer à pousser son corps dans de tels retranchements bien longtemps ou il allait finir par se retrouver de nouveau à l'hôpital et il savait que si le sport ne le tuait pas se serait surement sa mère qui s'en changerai pour lui. A cette pensée une sueur froide remonta le long de son dos. Il ne voulait vraiment pas mettre son dragon de mère en rogne. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais il savait par expérience que Inko malgré son petit gabarit et son visage d'ange savait hurler vraiment fort quand elle le voulait.

Il repensait encore à la personne qui l'avait sauvé des rails du métro, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il avait vite compris que cette personne avait de fortes chances d'être le voleur qu'il avait "_croisé_" à plusieurs reprises dans les rues cette nuit là. Une simple coïncidence peut être mais, son alter lui donnait la même impression et le même sentiment de déjà-vu. Que cette personne vol faisait d'elle un Vilain. Dans cette société régie par les Super-Héros, dès lors qu'un délinquant possédait et utilisait sont Alter il devenait automatique un Vilain, c'était un fait.

Mais ce fait relevait une autre question dans le raisonnement de Izuku. N'y avait-il pas de Vilain sans alter ? De mauvais Héros ? De Vilain généreux ou bon ? Les enclaves de ce monde en noir ou blanc commence à s'effacer de la vision de Izuku et soulever de nouvelles question qui restaient sans réponse.

Il avisa l'heure déjà avancée sur le cadran de sa montre de sport. Un frisson se répandit le long de son échine. Sa mère lui avait demandé de rentrer tôt et voilà que s'il ne partait pas tout de suite il allait être bien en retard. Il allait être dans de beau draps. Il ne pouvait pas juste faire le chemin inverse qu'il avait parcouru jusqu'alors, il était alors sur de perdre du temps et la vie par la suite.

Son regard scrutait les bâtiments au alentours. Miteux et branlants, les lieux n'étaient pas des plus accueillant. Il était allé bien plus loin que son itinéraire prévu et il était désormais paumé dans une zone peu sûre et hostile. Et bien sur, il ne pouvait pas compter sur un alter quelconque pour le protéger de quoi que ce soit. Bien. Très bien. Du Izuku Typique.

Il soupira puis inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait emprunter ces rues pour pouvoir rejoindre les grands axes. S'il restait discret et silencieux le danger resterait loin. Surement. Probablement. Enfin espérons le.

D'un pas décidé mais discret Izuku se fondit dans les ombres inconnues des ruelles mal famées. Vide de monde mais pleine de bruits de vie. Les murs fins des immeuble en décrépitude semblait peu filtrer le son des disputes, des rires. Il lui semblait même entendre un coup de feu au loin. Mais pour ce bruit là il espérait juste que ça soit son inconscient qui lui faisait dramatiser les choses.

Il relâchant lentement les muscle de ses épaules. Et expira, relâchant un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. Il restait méfiant mais à première vue personne n'allait lui sauter dessus pour le tuer. Un groupe d'enfant bruyant passa près de lui sans le voir. Il entendait des femmes se parler au balcon.

Les rues se firent plus large et remplit également. Des gens sortaient des maisons et vivaient ensemble. Il avait toujours pensé que les quartier dans le genre restaient vide. Les gens cloîtrés dans leurs habitations par peur des règlements de compte. Que personnes ne vivaient vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir plus faux. Le quartier était assez propre, lumineux et outre les façades presque en ruines d'immeubles et les cordes à linge qui pendaient entre les fenêtre des immeubles proches, rien n'aurait pu différencier cet endroit des autres voisinages de Tokyo.

Il commençait presque à se détendre quand un visage lui parut familier. Un flash soudain. La personne ne l'avait même pas regardé, sa présence n'était même pas visible. Il ne connaissait pas la personne mais son visage était très familier. Si familier que l'information lui heurta durement le cerveau. Un Vilain.

Il n'arrivait pas à lui remettre un nom mais, son esprit ne pouvait détaché ce visage d'un portrait robot de la police qu'il avait vu en faisant des recherches sur les héros. La tension dans son corps remonta d'un cran. Autour de lui se découpait soudainement des visages et des silhouettes qui lui semblait de plus en plus familières. Des silhouettes qu'il craignait sans avoir pourquoi. Sans les connaître. Instruments de cette société sur-informée et pourtant si stupide.

L'éclat des armes aux ceinture et l'obscure réalité des habits pauvres et souvent en lambeaux firent revenir Izuku sur Terre. Tout n'était pas rose ici, bien au contraire. C'était dans ces quartiers que régnait la violence. La loi du plus fort. Il était dans la jungle de Tokyo. Non, Izuku n'était en rien dramatique, bien sur que non.

Pourtant la peur n'était pas un sentiment pesant, faisant presque partie des murs comme il l'avait pensé. Même les criminels étaient souriant. Tout le monde semblait donner des objets à tout le monde et c'est comme si pendant un instant suspendu dans le temps, tout cette misère que ces gens enduraient avait disparue au profit du partage et de la joie d'être en communauté.

Un brise douce passa, effleurant le visage stupéfait du jeune coureur qu'était Izuku.

****\- S'il y a bien un visage que je ne m'attendait pas à voir ici c'est bien le tien, Gamin. ****

Une terrible peur lui lécha les entrailles, un sursaut violent le prit alors qu'il se retourna en direction de la voix qui venait d'émerger. Dans sa précipitation ses pieds s'entremêlèrent et il sentit le sol se dérober sous son poids alors qu'il perdait son équilibre. Il sentit un bras faire barrière, lui coupant le souffle un instant sous la force de la poigne.

****\- Bah alors, je savais que j'étais à tomber mais quand même. ****

Un rire sans joie près de son oreille lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il tomba nez à nez avec un sourire particulièrement ironique et des mèches blanches. Il se remit sur ses pieds d'un mouvement fluide. Il resta bouche bée l'espace d'un instant. En face de lui se tenait une jeune femme assez mince, légèrement plus petite que lui. En somme son physique ne donnait pas dû l'image de sa véritable force ni même de sa réelle nature.

****\- Vous...vous... ****

****\- A ce que j'entends, tu es aussi doué avec tes pieds qu'avec ta langue.****

Un autre rire resonna dans la rue. L'inconnu rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Izuku en était certain, cette personne était son sauveur. Enfin sa sauveuse. Sans aucun doute.

****\- C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé du métro n'est-ce pas ? ****

****\- Yep c'est bien moi, ça m'étonne de te revoir par ici, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le quartier et vu ta tête ici c'est pas ta zone. ****

****\- Mais...Mais vous êtes un vilain. ****

Il sentait l'incompréhension le retourner d'un seul coup. Pourquoi un Vilain, une voleuse sans foi ni loi viendrait le sauver. On lui avait toujours rabâcher que les Vilains étaient des êtres qui n'avaient aucune morale, des parias mis au ban de la société par les tête pensantes. Pourtant, contre toute attente s'il était encore en vie pour pouvoir penser de façon aussi réductrice c'est parce qu'un de ces êtres supposément immoral l'avaient secouru alors que le reste de la population n'aurait rien fait.

****\- Oh, tout de suite les grands mots. C'est plutôt réducteur comme terme. Je nous considèrent dans le quartier plus comme des Robins des Bois moderne si tu préfères. ****

Izuku tiqua à l'appellation et le fantôme d'un sourit amusé naquit sur ses lèvres. Vraiment? Robin des bois? Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas faire plus cliché.

****\- Je te vois lever les yeux au ciel. Tu ne me crois pas. Viens...****

Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas dans la direction opposée à Izuku. Elle tourna son visage vers lui savoir s'il suivait, un sourire sardonique tordit ses traits.

****\- Je vais te montrer la réalité Gamin. ****

Izuku n'osait pas le dire à voix haute mais, son cœur et son esprit semblait avoir été ravagé par un tremblement de terre. Il avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas pu voir, qu'il ne pensait jamais voir. _Wind Slash_ ou _Wind_ car tel était le nom de sa sauveuse, ne lui avait rien épargné. Toute ses conviction se bousculait dans sa tête.

Il avait vu la pauvreté, la vraie, celle qui ne nous laisse rien dans les poches et rien au dessus de la tête. Celle qui brille dans les yeux des gens affamés ou soucieux de pouvoir conserver le peu qu'ils ont. Il l'avait vu dans les haillons des enfants, les pantalons raccommodés à l'infini, les taches de sang sur certaines ruelles.

Il avait fut le fantôme des jours meilleurs dans les yeux des anciens et la nostalgie dans leurs voix quand ils racontaient le bon vieux temps. Il avait vu les paria , les rebus, les quantités négligeables de la société. Beaucoup étaient sans alter et ceux qui en avait tentaient de rendre service a ceux qui n'en avait pas pour se protéger.

Il s'était horrifié de cette situation, de cette société faite d'inégalités encore plus grandes que ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'alors. Puis il avait vu l'espoir. Les jeunes délinquants qui donnaient leur recette, surement illégales, à leurs parents, pour les soulager. Les reproches des mères mais, leurs souffles plus détendues après qu'il soit rentrés. Les billets donné par les bandits, les objets aussi. Parfois beaucoup, souvent pas grand chose. Il avait vu le troc, les insultes, les remerciements. Il avait vue la misère, la survie, l'entraide mais, aussi les déchirements. _Wind_ ne lui avait rien montré de violent, la soirée fut plutôt calme dans le quartier, mais Izuku voyait bien les sous-entendu sous ses paroles trop douce.

Tout était laid ici, la vie, l'argent, la bouffe, tout. Alors même s'ils devaient être recherchés par la police, enfermés, torturés, ils ne pouvaient pas renoncer à la petite étincelle qu'ils apportaient dans le regard de ces gens. Beaucoup des Vilains qui faisaient partie de son petit regroupement avaient été bercés par le rythme de la misère. Ils partageaient tous la même histoire mais ils ne la souhaitaient à personne, voila pourquoi ils les aidaient.

Les sourires sincères, les regards inquiets, les ombre solitaires, les étincelles d'espoir. Certaines personnes étaient bien plus que des Vilains, bien plus que des actions, plus que des mots. Il le réalisait à peine Et il se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir su avant.

_Wind _ vu le regard du mioche changer, elle le voyait comprendre et apprendre. Ce n'était peu-être pas une cause perdue finalement. Il aurait surement fait un Héro convenable. Un sourire quelque peu carnassier s'étendit sur son visage. Adoptant une position nonchalante, elle l'interpella.

****\- Tu es un sacré boulet Gamin. Mais, je t'aime bien.****

* * *

****Bienvenue cher Lecteur ! Bienvenue à la fin du chapitre! ****

****Qu'as tu pensé de cette nouvelle étape de notre périple? Je dois avouer que cette aventure fut plus courte que d'habitude. Que voulez vous, parfois une chapitre est ennuyeux à créer, les ingredients de sa réussite me passe entre les doigts. ****

****J'ai laissé tomber sur mon clavier un peu de Poudre de Discorde afin de pimenter ma Recette, j'espère que la suite sera à ton gout. En espérant donc que le voyage te plait toujours, n'oubli pas d'attacher ta ceinture car la descente ne fait que commencer! ****

****Si tu aperçois une faute n'hésites surtout pas à me le faire savoir, j'ai cru en voir une ce glisser sous mon bocal à Rêves, d'autres sont peu-être encore cachées .****

**_**Avec toute mon Imagination, **_**

**_**Nyxès - Sombre Plume**_**


End file.
